


Vivre avec un ex méchant

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivre avec un ex-méchant, bien qu'étant une situation peu courante, comporte, comme beaucoup de relations, des hauts et des bas. Petit tour d'horizon de quelques avantages et inconvénients d'une telle relation, avec exemples à la clé...<br/>(Reupload ancienne fic - Orphaned Work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vivre avec un ex-méchant

**Author's Note:**

> Important : Cette fic fait partie d'un ensemble de quelques fanfictions originellement postées sur un autre site mais que j'ai supprimé car je les trouvais trop embarrassantes ou avais finit par les détester. Cependant, j'ai eu des demandes de la part de personnes souhaitant les relire. J'ai donc décidé de les uploader ici et de les rendre orphelines, afin que les gens puissent toujours les lire mais qu'elles n'aient plus aucun lien avec moi, dans l'espoir de ne pas léser les personnes qui appréciaient (et pourraient apprécier dans le futur) ces écrits. Notez que ces fics datent d'environ 4 ans, et ont donc vieillit.
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Pas grand chose à dire. A part que c'est une série de drabbles, reliés entre eux par le thème proposé dans le titre, et que ceux-ci se passent dans le même cadre que La glande à ses raisons... , soit un cadre post-manga imaginaire. Voilà. ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Numéro 1 : L'ex-méchant connaît tout le fonctionnement des autres méchants, les modes opératoires, les ruses et astuces. Peu utile lorsque l'on n'est pas menacé...

« Et là, en fait, c'est le méchant ! lança haut et fort Envy

\- Rhhhaaa ! Mais tais-toi ! Tu gâches tout ! » lui répondit un Edward agacé.

Affalé dans le canapé, Edward avait décidé de regarder un film avec Envy, histoire de passer un moment ensemble. Mal lui en pris, puisque ce dernier, ex-méchant de son état, prévoyait à l'avance tous les agissements du méchant principal. Aucun problème, me direz-vous, sauf qu'Envy, comme beaucoup de méchants, est particulièrement bavard. Par conséquent, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de révéler à voix haute les actions futures du méchant, tellement ça lui paraissait évident...

« Mais ! C'est pas ma faute...

\- … tu es tellement prévisible ! cracha le méchant du film.

\- Tiens ! Tu vois ! Exactement ce que j'allais dire ! repris Envy.

\- Peut-être, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de la boucler ! Je veux juste regarder le film en paix, moi, sans les services d'un commentateur ! répondit hargneusement Edward.

\- Pffff ! Même pas drôle...

\- Ça n'a pas pour but d'être comique ! Maintenant, tais-toi ! »

Envy s'enfonça dans le canapé en grognant et en croisant les bras, et sembla obéir à son petit blond. Mais il ne put tout de même s'empêcher de le prévenir que le méchant allait s'attaquer aux proches du héros, et tenter de l'embrouiller en passant pour une victime et de le rallier à sa cause... Ce qui lui valut de se retrouver bâillonné au scotch.

Mais, que voulez-vous, on est ex-méchant ou on ne l'est pas...

Numéro 2 : Bien que repentit, l'ex-méchant peut, malheureusement, garder des mauvaises habitudes de sa vie de méchant, et être, notamment, un brin sadique...

« Envy ! Lâche le chat de madame Pètesec tout de suite !

\- Pourquoi ? Je m'ennuie, moi ! Et puis elle l'a bien mérité ! Elle m'a insulté je te rappelle ! lui répondit Envy, penché par dessus la fenêtre.

\- C'est toi qui l'a cherchée ! Et c'est pas en pendant son chat par la queue devant sa fenêtre que tu vas t'occuper ! D'abord, je te rappelle que t'as un bouquin que t'as toujours pas terminé de traduire (1), et ensuite, j'ai pas envie de devoir déménager parce que tu effraies les autres locataires ! Alors tu lâche cette pauvre bête tout de suite, et tu te remets au boulot !

\- Mais...

\- C'est un ordre !

\- Pfffff ! T'es pas marrant... » répondit Envy, qui s'éloigna de la fenêtre en traînant des pieds, relâchant le pauvre matou qui vint se loger contre les jambes d'Edward.

Il vint s'asseoir à son bureau, reprenant le travail qu'il avait abandonné un peu plus tôt. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui, il put constater que son copain le surveillait d'un œil sévère, les mains sur les hanches. Pffff, on ne pouvait décidément pas s'amuser avec lui...

Numéro 3 : Si l'ex-méchant, comme beaucoup de méchants, possède des caractéristiques particulières, cela peut se révéler gênant au quotidien...

Edward soupira pour la énième fois, avant de jeter un nouveau regard sur ce qui fut, 10 minutes plus tôt, un lit. Un grand lit deux places, confortable, avec deux oreillers, et une grande couette, pour qui lui et son compagnon choisissaient la parure de lit alternativement un mois sur deux. Ainsi, lorsque c'était au tour de blond, le lit se retrouvait le plus souvent avec la parure rouge à motifs alchimiques dorés, ou une autre jaune pétant, très simple. Quand à son ami, il choisissait plutôt des parures sombres, noires ou violettes, avec des motifs très complexes, des filigranes gothiques, sa préférée étant la noire à entrelacs de courbes blanches...

Mais pour l'instant, la parure du lit était le dernier souci d'Edward, étant donné que celui-ci était complètement défoncé, au sens propre du terme : le matelas était enfoncé au milieu, laissant passer des ressorts, traversant le sommier crevé, dont les lattes cassées rayaient le parquet. Les bords du lit étaient fendus également au niveau du trou, et les quatre pieds du lit penchaient en direction dudit trou. En fait, c'était comme si quelque chose de très... non, d'immensément lourd s'était assis dessus. Et c'était effectivement ce qui venait de se passer.

« 'Tain, franchement, Envy, tu peux pas faire attention ? C'est pas compliqué de se concentrer un peu, non ? Ça te demande 5 minutes ! râlait Edward.

\- Oh, c'est bon ! T'es pas à ma place non plus ! Et puis, 5 minutes, c'est pour la transformation, après, faut la maintenir, et je peux te dire que c'est chiant ! répondit Envy agacé.

\- Pourtant t'arrive bien à garder cette apparence en permanence, alors tu peux bien t'alléger dans le même temps, non ?

\- Ouais, mais cette apparence, c'est devenu une habitude, j'y pense même plus...

\- Alors fait en sorte que ça aussi ça devienne une habitude ! Marre de devoir racheter le mobilier que tu casses !

\- Pfffff ! T'as qu'à demander à un alchimiste de réparer ! 'Y en a bien, dans le coin...

\- Hors de question ! C'est trop facile ! Et si tu faisais attention, le problème ne se poserait pas ! Alors zut !

-Pfffff ! »

Envy se remit à bouder. Tout ça pour un lit, franchement, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un drame ! Bon, c'était leur lit, celui dans lequel ils avaient passé leur première nuit ensemble, mais bon, il était vieux, et les ressorts grinçaient... bon, c'était vrai, ça faisait rire son petit blond... ouais, c'était dommage... oh, et puis zut ! C'était pas comme si il avait commis un crime ! Il s'était juste allongé 5 minutes, le temps de se reposer un peu... et il avait complètement relâché son attention. Du coup, plouf ! Ses 1 tonne et 21 kilos étaient revenus aussi sûrement qu'un meurtrier sur les lieux de son crime... Non parce que, le docteur Marcoh, il était gentil, mais transformer plus de la moitié de ses atomes en atomes d'hydrogène (2), c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Efficace, oui, mais ce n'était pas encore devenu une habitude...

« Dis, Envy...commença le petit blond à côté de lui, qui avait soudain pris un air songeur.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est quand le moment de la journée où tu es le plus concentré ? demanda-t-il d'une voix curieuse.

\- Je dirais, la fin de la matinée...

\- Et le moment où tu l'es le moins ?

\- Bah, le soir, répondit l'homonculus un peu étonné. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh, pour rien, comme ça... » répondit évasivement le jeune.

En réalité, il avait noté, dans un coin de sa tête, de résister aux assauts d'Envy le soir... Du moins, jusqu'à ce que la transformation « d'allègement » soit devenue une habitude... Parce que, franchement, l'idée de finir en marque-page ultra-fin parce que son copain avait des problèmes de concentration n'était pas vraiment pour le réjouir... Alors, autant prévoir, au cas où...

Numéro 4 : Notez tout de même que les caractéristiques spéciales de l'ex-méchant peuvent s'avérer parfois très utiles...

Quand ce fameux fabriquant de sucreries de Central, souhaitant se faire de la pub, avait proposé un petit jeu-concours aux militaires en guise d'offre promotionnelle, il ne savait pas que les homonculus étaient considérés comme des militaires, car susceptibles d'être envoyés à tout moment en mission, grâce à leurs pouvoirs.

Il ne savait pas non plus que l'un d'eux était un gros veinard, en plus d'être un peu tricheur.

Et il ne savait non plus ce qu'il risquait en promettant, comme premier prix, le poids du vainqueur en sucreries diverse et variées, sans aucune limite de poids.

Il fut donc désespéré quand il découvrit le gagnant du concours, constatant l'énorme masse de sucreries qu'il lui faudrait fournir...

Désespoir non partagé, car ce soir-là, quand Envy revint avec le papier attestant de sa victoire, et de la quantité de bonbons que lui devait la confiserie, il eu le plaisir de voir les yeux dorés d'Edward briller de joie...

Bah oui, qui n'a jamais rêvé de recevoir une tonne de bonbons ?

Numéro 5 : La présence de l'ex-méchant ne fait pas toujours l'unanimité de l'entourage...

Étrangement, quand Edward avait décidé de rendre sa relation avec Envy officielle, personne ne s'y était opposé. C'est à peine si il avait eu droit à un regard réprobateur lors de l'annonce, à une moue vaguement ennuyée, ou un air faussement étonné sur le moment. Mais à part ça, rien. Du tout.

Intrigué, Ed avait bien tenté de découvrir le pot-aux-roses, mais devant le mutisme forcené de ceux qu'il interrogeait, et leur grand sourire sonnant un peu faux, il avait finalement abandonné. Et puis, il fallait bien l'avouer, ça lui allait très bien comme ça, lui évitant d'avoir à se justifier, ou de risquer de perdre des proches désapprouvant ce choix...

Mais, tout de même, ça l'intriguait... Rien... même pas de la part de Winry... ou de Mustang...

Ce qu'Edward ignorait, c'est qu'avant qu'il annonce sa liaison, Envy, en tout innocence, s'était déjà rendu chez les personnes concernées. Seul. Et il semblait s'être révélé d'une éloquence particulièrement convaincante.

Mais ça, bien sûr c'était quelque chose qu'il valait mieux qu'Ed ne sache jamais. Il était toujours contre les solutions pratiques lui...


	2. Vivre avec un méchant toujours en activité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Et voici la seconde partie de cette mini-fic!^^ Cette fois-ci, il s'agit d'une expérience nouvelle pour moi, vu que c'est la première fois que je situe l'action au cœur du manga, et pas après. Et oui, même si 80 % des fics (que je lis et apprécie!) sont dans ce cadre, j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal à en écrire ! ^^ Donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Il y a moins de drabbles que dans la première partie, mais ils sont un peu plus longs. (mes préférés étant le 3 et le 4. )
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Vivre avec un méchant, toujours en fonction, est une situation délicate, apportant avec elle son lot d'inconvénients, mais aussi parfois des avantages inattendus...

Numéro 1 : Fréquenter un méchant peut poser, lorsqu'on est un gentil, des problèmes d'ordre moral...

Edward s'en voulait. Un peu. Pas beaucoup en réalité. En fait, pour être franc, le jeune alchimiste ne regrettait pas le moins du monde ce qu'il avait fait. Et c'était justement ça qui l'inquiétait. Parce que quand même, c'était vraiment pas sympa de sa part. Voire même méchant.

Le petit blond secoua la tête. Depuis plus d'une-demi heure, il essayait de se convaincre que ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas si blâmable, et que le fait de s'en vouloir de ne pas éprouver de regrets était une preuve qu'il lui restait encore une conscience morale. Et puis, de toute façon, le Colonel l'avait bien cherché !

Et oui, le charismatique Colonel Mustang était à l'origine du déchirement moral intérieur du Fullmetal Alchemist. Il lui avait en effet confié récemment une mission qu'il était censé exécuter lui-même, et avait utilisé comme moyen de pression des informations concernant la pierre philosophale. Mais non seulement la mission s'était révélée particulièrement compliquée et éprouvante, mais en plus les informations s'étaient révélées être factices, Mustang ayant été trop occupé par un rendez-vous galant pour se charger de vérifier leur fiabilité.

Ce fut donc passablement énervé que le plus petit alchimiste d'État était rentré chez lui, ruminant de sombres plans de vengeance pour lui faire payer cette ultime vacherie, ainsi que toutes les autres qu'il lui faisait subir depuis plus de deux ans. Et il avait rapidement trouvé quoi faire : il avait décidé d'utiliser le meilleur atout qu'il avait dans sa manche, soit, son petit-ami, ou plus exactement, la jalousie maladive de ce dernier.

Oh, il le savait bien, c'était tout bonnement bas, vil, et mesquin, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Pour une fois que le fait de fréquenter un homonculus -et surtout, cet homonculus- avait pu lui être utile...

C'est ainsi qu'il était retourné dans sa chambre d'hôtel vide -son frère étant toujours fourré, à la nuit tombée, dans une salle de jeux de sociétés nocturne-, qu'il avait accroché un foulard rouge à la fenêtre, et attendu que son amant vienne. Ce qui n'avait pas tardé. Après quelques ébats qui resteront secrets pour les besoins de la décence, Edward avait joué de tout son -piètre- talent d'acteur, pour laisser sous-entendre que Mustang aurait tenté de l'embrasser. Ni une, ni deux, Envy -personnification de l'Envie et de la Jalousie- était allé expliquer courtoisement l'étendue de ses possessions à titre personnel sur la personne d'Edward Elric, co-signataire du contrat de vie commune, au Colonel Roy Mustang, instigateur d'une tentative d'appropriation du bien d'autrui, dans le cas présent le sus-nommé Edward Elric. Pour faire simple, il était allé tabasser Mustang pour avoir osé essayer de lui voler son Chibi.

Le Colonel s'était donc retrouvé le lendemain matin à l'hôpital, dans un sale état, quoique visiblement encore assez en forme pour vanner le jeune alchimiste dès qu'il le vit. Edward était donc ressortit furieux de la chambre d'hôpital de son supérieur, et se retrouvait maintenant assis sur un banc, à réfléchir à son acte.

En fait, ce dont il s'en voulait le plus, c'était d'avoir manipulé son petit ami comme ça. Il lui avait mentit car lui-même, en tant que militaire, ne pouvait pas frapper son supérieur -même si il le méritait- et que celui-ci en abusait, et aussi parce qu'il savait qu'Envy n'aurait pas réagit si il lui avait dit la vérité, s'amusant des déboires du blond. Mais ce dernier n'aimait pas le côté hyper-possessif de son amant -qui avait menacé plus d'une fois leur couple- ni le fait de lui mentir...

Et il aimait encore moins le tournant qu'il prenait. Depuis quand était-il manipulateur comme ça ? Depuis quand se vengeait-il de cette façon ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il soupira, et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il fallait croire que la fréquentation d'Envy déteignait sur lui...

Le fullmetal Alchemist mit finalement fin à son dilemme moral et mental en se promettant de ne plus réagir de cette façon, même si certains pousse-au-vices semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à le faire sortir de ses gonds, ce qui lui arrivait malheureusement souvent.

Mais c'était finit. Ce temps était révolu. Pour éviter de passer du côté obscur de la force, et de sombrer dans la mesquinerie, il se promit d'être un modèle de zen-attitude et de calme, et allait devenir un exemple de valeurs morales. Oui, finit le « Fullmetal nabot » incapable de se tenir lorsqu'on critiquait sa taille ! Finit les éclats, les coups, et les vengeances sournoises ! Il allait devenir un nouveau Edward !

Malheureusement, cette promesse lui sembla soudain bien légère lorsqu'Alphonse lui présenta la note de l'hôtel pour le repas de Lin (mystérieusement évaporé...) qui ne s'était bien sûr pas dérangé pour mettre cette note exorbitante -même pour un alchimiste d'État- sur le compte d'Edward. Au final, sa bonne résolution avait duré deux heures, et il avait maintenant décidé de mieux choisir ses fréquentations à l'avenir...

Comme quoi, la menace ne vient pas forcément de là où on l'attend !

Numéro 2 : Le méchant est... méchant.

« Non !

– Si ! Descend !

– Oh que non !

– Oh que si ! Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher par le fond du caleçon !

– C'est ça, essaye et tu va péter l'armoire ! C'est toi qui remboursera le patron de l'hôtel !

– Tu as promis, nabot ! Alors tu descends de cette armoire !

– Non, et puis j'ai promis d'être bon joueur, mais ça c'est plus du jeu !

– Hé ! C'était dans les règles ! C'est toi-même qui l'as proposé !

– Mais... Je suis sûr que t'as triché !

– Pfff ! Tu délires, la crevette !

– J'ai pas de preuves je descendrai pas ! ET-JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-UNE-CREVETTE !

– Mais tu vas pas rester là toute la nuit ?

– Et pourquoi pas ?

– Dis pas de bêtises, descend !

– Non !

– Si !

– Alors tu lâches ces ciseaux !

– Hors de question ! Comment je ferai sinon, hein ?

– Mais... t'étais quand même pas sérieux ?

– Bien sûr que si !

– AU SECOURS ! AL !

– Ta boîte de conserve est au QG en train de discuter avec Mustang d'un décret concernant la création d'un refuge pour chats perdus, c'est toi-même qui lui a suggéré l'idée pour être tranquille ! Alors arrête de beugler comme ça, tu vas alerter du monde !

– C'est bien mon intention !

– Et comment tu leur expliqueras la situation ?

– Je leur dirai la vérité : que j'ai été sauvagement attaqué par un homonculus !

– En caleçon ?

– Heu... Je dirai que je dormais !

– Avec un suçon tout frais dans le cou ? »

Pour le coup, Edward rougit violemment. Perché en haut de l'armoire de la chambre d'hôtel qu'il avait loué avec son frère pendant leur séjour à Central City, en caleçon, le Fullmetal Alchemist essayait d'échapper à l'un de ses pires ennemis : Envy l'homonculus. Le problème -car il y avait un problème autre que le fait d'être attaqué par un ennemi- était que le jeune alchimiste était à l'origine de la présence de cet ennemi dans sa chambre, présence qui était loin d'être innocente...

En effet, quelques heures plutôt, Edward avait trouvé le moyen d'être seul dans sa chambre d'hôtel pour la soirée, afin de pouvoir passer un moment avec son amant, qui n'était autre qu'Envy. Après avoir passé plus d'une heure à se câliner -et plus si affinités- l'homonculus avait décidé, pour s'amuser autrement, de jouer aux cartes. Et son amant blond, sûr de son talent, avait souhaité pimenter le jeu de gages, assignés au vaincu par le vainqueur, qui avait le droit de proposer n'importe quoi, tant que ça ne risquait pas de dévoiler leur relation, ou de ridiculiser plus que de raisonnable la victime du gage. Le souci étant que le brun était trèèès doué au jeu de cartes, et que l'alchimiste s'était donc vu obligé -avec rage et frustration- de se soumettre aux caprices de l'homonculus. Sauf que ses gages étaient proprement inhumains !

« Allez hop ! Cueillette de blondinets ! »

Disant ces mots, Envy avait allongé l'un de ses bras, qui était venu s'enrouler rapidement autour du corps d'Edward, le faisant immédiatement descendre de son perchoir, se débattant furieusement. Peine perdue. L'homonculus était bien trop fort, et chaque mouvement du petit alchimiste ne faisait que resserrer l'étreinte de son tortionnaire. Tortionnaire qui s'approchait d'ailleurs tranquillement, la paire de ciseaux toujours dans la main qui ne maintenait pas le garçon, et un grand sourire sadique accroché aux lèvres :

« Alors, Chibi, décide-toi... Tu as le choix... »

Le jeune alchimiste sentit une sueur froide glisser le long de sa tempe.

« Tu porte la robe... »

Edward déglutit difficilement.

« ...ou je te coupe la mèche ? »

Non, vraiment, c'était pas humain comme choix...

Numéro 3 : Dans certains cas, la fréquentation d'un méchant peut aussi se révéler très utile...

La matinée était déjà bien entamée lorsqu'Edward Elric ouvrit un œil paresseux. Œil qu'il referma aussitôt. Le réveil affichait 10 h 30. C'était un Lundi. Et le Fullmetal Alchemist traînassait au lit. Encore engourdi de sommeil, le jeune homme blond se retourna, ré-enroulant ses couvertures autour de lui, appréciant la douce chaleur qui résidait dans son petit abri de tissus. Après une longue nuit de repos bien mérité, enveloppé dans ses draps de coton, il sentait tous ses muscles se relâcher et son corps se détendre, se laissant aller dans un bien-être divin.

Souhaitant prolonger cet état de douce béatitude, Edward remua encore un peu afin de trouver la position adéquate, qui lui permettrait de replonger avec délice dans les bras si accueillants de Morphée.

Alors que le sommeil le gagnait de nouveau, il songea que la vie n'était pas toujours aussi dure que son expérience s'était efforcée de lui faire croire, puisqu'il pouvait apprécier pleinement des instants aussi agréables que celui-là. Il songea également qu'il avait de la chance. Beaucoup de chance, de pouvoir profiter d'un tel moment à cet instant précis.

Cette chance, il la devait à la personne avec laquelle il partageait son intimité. Son petit ami. Oh, il le savait, il n'était pas très net, et même, disons-le franchement, il n'était carrément pas fréquentable. C'était Envy. Un homonculus. Un ennemi. Un méchant. Oh, mais pas n'importe quel méchant ! Sûrement pas ! Son méchant à lui était un polymorphe. Pour ceux qui auraient du mal à comprendre, il était capable de changer de forme à volonté. De prendre n'importe quelle apparence. Y compris la sienne, celle d'Edward Elric, le Fullmetal Alchemist. Et, comble de la chance, cet homonculus était aussi amoureux d'Edward qu'Edward l'était de lui. Par conséquent, il était toujours prêt à lui rendre service, que ce soit en le protégeant des diverses agressions qu'il pourrait subir, en lui procurant des renseignements tenus secrets par l'armée, ou encore en lui permettant de profiter d'une bonne grasse-matinée bien méritée.

Ainsi, tandis que le plus petit alchimiste d'État faisait du lard au chaud dans son lit, l'homonculus caméléon arpentait les couloirs du QG de Central City sous son apparence, se disputant avec le Colonel Mustang et stoppant la récolte de chats perdus à sa place.

Et, en ce lundi matin de printemps, pendant qu'Edward se rendormait paisiblement, Envy se demandait si il n'avait pas fait une gaffe... Bah, de toute façon, tout le monde au QG savait déjà qu'Edward était gay... Non ?

Numéro 4 : Lorsque l'on sort avec un méchant, il est bien évident que la prudence et la discrétion sont de mise...

Edward avait de la chance. Beaucoup de chance.

Edward avait de la chance d'avoir un petit frère comme Alphonse. Un petit frère qui, même si c'était de sa faute si il s'était retrouvé dans cette armure, était toujours là pour l'aider, le soutenir, s'occuper de lui, et, bien sûr, penser à son anniversaire.

Edward avait de la chance de posséder l'appui du plus charismatique Colonel d'Amestris et de ses subordonnés. Une joyeuse équipe qui, alors même qu'il n'était qu'un gamin, était toujours prête à l'aider, le soutenir, lui fournir des informations, sa force d'action, et, bien sûr, penser à son anniversaire.

Edward avait de la chance de posséder des amis comme Lin, Ran fan, Winry, Darius, Heinkel, et tous les autres. Une belle bandes d'amis, voire plus, qui étaient toujours prêts, malgré les erreurs qu'il pouvait commettre, à l'aider, le soutenir, le rassurer, le consoler, et, bien sûr, penser à son anniversaire.

Edward avait de la chance d'avoir un petit ami comme Envy. Un homonculus qui, même si il n'était qu'un faible humain de 15 ans, était toujours là, caché dans l'ombre, pour l'aider, le soutenir, lui fournir des informations, s'occuper de lui, lui apporter de l'affection et de l'amour, et, bien sûr, penser à son anniversaire.

Edward avait donc beaucoup de chance.

Pourtant, étrangement, en cette froide matinée d'hiver, Edward n'était pas heureux.

En ce jour d'anniversaire, il avait envie de mourir, de disparaître, ou de n'avoir jamais existé.

Car, on aura beau dire, mais :

C'était vraiment un coup de malchance que le plus jeune et plus petit alchimiste d'État ait oublié de fermer sa porte à clé alors qu'il recevait son petit ami pour son anniversaire.

C'était vraiment un coup de malchance que son frère, le Colonel Mustang, ses subordonnées, et ses amis, aient décidé d'un commun accord de venir à son hôtel pour lui souhaiter chaleureusement un bon anniversaire.

C'était vraiment un coup de malchance qu'ils soient arrivés joyeusement dans la chambre quelques minutes après qu'Envy lui ait offert son cadeau, et ait commencé à le déshabiller pour fêter l'événement.

C'était vraiment un coup de malchance que le lit du jeune homme soit juste en face de la porte, ayant ainsi permit à tous les nouveaux arrivant de décrypter la scène qui s'offrait à eux, et la position plus qu'explicite dans laquelle se trouvait Edward et son amant, désintégrant à jamais toutes chances de relation discrète, de continuation au sein de l'armée, et de crédibilité auprès de ses proches.

Comme quoi, trop de chance tue la chance !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! ^^ J'espère que ces drabbles vous ont plu. Ce n'est pas toujours évident de trouver une chute à chaque situation, ou une situation qui sorte un peu des clichés ou de ce qu'on pourrait attendre du titre de chaque point. Mais personnellement, même si j'ai parfois été en panne d'inspiration, j'ai beaucoup apprécié les écrire.

**Author's Note:**

> (1): Je ne l'ai pas précisé dans ma précédente fic, mais j'ai décidé, depuis un moment, que dans ce cadre, Envy serait traducteur. C'est notamment un hommage, très petit, et très caché, à la BD argentine Mafalda de Quino, dans laquelle la mère d'une amie de Mafalda est traductrice de français. Un jour, l'amie de Mafalda, Liberté, lui explique le métier de sa mère, lui parle d'un auteur, et lui dit : « Eh bien le dernier poulet qu'on a mangé, c'est lui qui l'a écrit. » Donc, voilà. ^^ Il y a aussi une autre raison, mais ça, vous la verrez dans ma prochaine fic (si j'arrive à la finir... vu que c'est une fic avec chapitres. ^^''' )
> 
> (2) : Explication peut-être un peu capillotractée, je vous l'accorde, mais voilà, il fallait bien trouver quelque chose. ^^ Parce que bon, vu que la terre s'enfonce sous ses pas, et qu'il est vraiment très grand sous sa vraie forme, je ne pense pas exagérer son poids (mais bon, ce n'est qu'une supposition, hein. Faudrait demander à Arakawa... ) Du coup, c'est complètement invivable au quotidien ! Aucun mobilier n'est fait pour supporter un tel poids. Donc, en réfléchissant, j'ai trouvé ça, en me basant sur le pouvoir de Greed, et le fait qu'Envy soit capable d'effectuer des transformations partielles en objet (ex : bras en lame), on peut supposer qu'il puisse changer ses atomes de façon assez précise, vu qu'en plus, étant très compact, il doit sûrement avoir plus d'atomes que la normale. ^^
> 
> Et sinon, pour le docteur Marcoh, c'est tout simplement parce que si les homonculus venaient à être recréés sous le contrôle de l'armée (comme c'est le cas ici) je pense que ce serait lui qui s'occuperait de les suivre, étant un spécialiste de la pierre philosophale. ^^
> 
> Enfin, voilà !^^ Donc, sinon, pas grand-chose à dire, à part que c'est une idée qui m'est venue en regardant un film...


End file.
